


[Podfic] Best Foot Forward

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Come Marking, Feet, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Obedience, Obscene Photos, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Entanglednow's summary:In which Crowley needs help with a temptation, and Aziraphale is much harder to scandalise than he expected.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Best Foot Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Best Foot Forward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288951) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)

 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/uqy298eixk9el1c/GO_Best_Foot_Forward.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
